injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Health
Health is one of the two main stats in Injustice Mobile, along with Damage. Health represents how much damage a character can take before they are knocked out and removed from the match. All characters have a base health, which is their health at level 1, without promotions and support cards. This ranges from 180 (Catwoman/Regime, The Flash/Prime and The Flash/New 52) to 3,000 (Black Adam/New 52) Health bar 's armor (greenish brown), and power shield (translucent blue).]] The health bar at the top of the screen displays the health levels of both tagged in combatants, and shrink towards the middle as they take damage. Additionally, effects such as Superman/Blackest Night's necrotic damage, Armor, and Astro-Harness's power shield are also displayed on the health bar. Note that necrotic damage physically blocks health from being healed up to that area, while armor and power shield are layers of protection over the normal health (i.e. if you have 10% health, armor and power shield each, it takes 30% of your maximum health as damage to knock out). Increasing health This can be done by leveling and promoting the character. At level 50 and elite VII, their health would becomes 54 times of their base health (x10.8 from leveling, x5 from promotions ). This value is roughly 25.92 and 41 for bronze and silver cards respectively. Support cards All characters have unique support enhancement cards bought with Power Credits that modify their health stat (+10%). For example, Superman is affected by the Lois Lane card, which increases his health stat by 10%, while Son of Krypton increases his damage by 10% and Fortress of Solitude increases his energy regeneration by 10%. Additionally, alliance support cards bought with Alliance Credits affect all characters. The health alliance support cards include Kilowog (+3%, 5 credits), Hawkman (+4%, 15 credits), Black Manta (+5%, 25 credits), Parallax (+6%, 35 credits), and Swamp Thing (+7%, 45 credits). This adds up to +35% health total. Augment With the 2.6 update, characters now can increase their Damage and Health stats (increase base stats by up to 300), as well as their Crit damage and Crit chance. Highest base health Highest total base stats Trivia , taking DOT from the LexCorp Helmet V2 and the League of Assassins Adept Blade (0.6% and 1% max health per second respectively), indicating that he has roughly 1.6 million health.]] *When Damage or Health stats exceed 9,999, they are represented with K for thousand, so 10,000 becomes 10K. This is always rounded down. *Batman/Arkham Origins in the final match in battle 49 (the second last battle of area 7) used to have the highest visible (i.e. non-Survivor) and permanent (i.e. non-challenge) health stat in the game, at 251K (the burn from The Ibistick suggests 251,500). He has since been overtaken by Superman/Blackest Night in battle 56, at 492K (however, like the other bosses in that battle, he has twice the stated amount of health; the 19699 burn from The Ibistick suggests 984,950 health). *Very high match Survivor opponents can have over 1000K (over 1 million) Health, although they can have gear to modify their max health. *Shazam/New 52 is the only character to break the limit of combined stats as even though his stats are divided by two, it still surpasses even Batman/Flashpoint and Superman/Injustice 2's 2,800 by 50 more. *The highest possible health achievable from a controlled character is theoretically 646,963.2, by using Superman/Injustice 2 with all health support cards, fully augmented, promoted to Elite X, Leveled to Level 60, and combined with Lex Luthor/Krypto, Harley Quinn/Arkham, Batman Ninja Helmet, Fourth World Godly Chest Plate, and Riddler's Staff. (1500 + 300) * 6.5 * 12.8 * 1.35 * (1 + 50% + 30% + 25% + 40% + 40% + 35%) = 646,963.2 Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology